La heroína, el rey y el jefe
by Moores
Summary: Cuando Sarah Williams recibió una llamada de su padre avisando que su primo iría a visitarla, no espero todas las cosas que iban a ocurrir. Solo hay una persona capaz de ayudar a su tonto primo, y aunque realmente no quiere verlo emprenderá el viaje hasta el castillo, más allá de la ciudad de los goblins, rogando que Jareth no estuviera tan enojado como para dejarlos morir.


He vuelto de la tumba con este primer capítulo de este fic. Es una idea un poco loca, pero espero que les guste.

 **Laberinto y Evil Dead son de mi propiedad, solo tuve esta idea loca un día.**

Capítulo 1: La nota.

Sarah Williams leyó por tercera vez la carta que acaba de recibir esa mañana. Eran alrededor de las seis de la tarde, venía llegando a casa de un trabajo de medio tiempo y un par de clases en la universidad. La nota en cuestión, que estaba escrita en un papel amarillo manchado de café y cerveza (pues aún conservaba el aroma) la había enviado un familiar que ella no conocía. Frunció el ceño volviendo a leerla por cuarta vez, y entonces caminó hasta el teléfono que tenía en la sala de estar. Recién leía la carta, en su opinión era más una nota por la carencia de palabras, pues había llegado a casa cuando ella estaba trabajando en realidad. Marcó el número de memoria, y se sentó en el sofá de cuero color carmesí, subiendo las piernas a la segunda plaza del mismo.

Su departamento, pues hacía un par de meses se había mudado, aún estaba muy vacío. Sus cosas estaban en cajas en una habitación, la otra tenía la cama con doseles que había conseguido a un magnifico precio en una venta de garaje y un espejo ovalado que hacía de joyero a la vez. En la sala solo tenía ese sofá, un tv pequeño y una radio en un rincón, sobre el piso. La cocina era la más equipada. Miró hacia la gran ventana mientras sentía el tono del teléfono, a la espera de que respondieran, resoplando mientras sostenía esa nota en su mano. Esperaba que fuera Toba quien respondiera, pero no fue así.

―Residencia Williams― La voz de su padre resonó en su oído mientras ella cerraba los ojos suavemente. Su padre se tomó fatal que ella se mudará al piso que su madre le había heredado en otro estado, desde entonces la situación entre ellos era un tanto… tensa. Su punto neutro era Toby, que siempre sonreía a ambos e intentaba que llevaran las cosas por la paz, aunque no siempre podía.

―Hay, hola. Soy Sarah, papá― Saludo, viendo de nuevo la nota. Se hundió en el sofá recordándose que se había mudado para prosperar, para terminar una buena carrera y vivir bien, pensó. Arrugó un poco el papel, y frunció el ceño. ―, llamaba para hacer una consulta rápida, ¿Quién es James Williams? Recibí una carta de él hoy, dice que tú le diste me dirección y que le dijiste que estaba bien quedarse aquí un par de días.

No quería sonar enfadada, pero no le gustaba que dispusieran de sus cosas así como así. Su padre tenía la mañana de hacerlo, y de algún modo, siempre le tenía problemas. Recordó, sin poder evitarlo, a Láncelo y lo que ocurrió por ese pequeño hurto de su padre para alegrar a Toba. Se cubrió los ojos con la mano que había sostenido la carta, la cual ahora estaba en el suelo, y suspiro. No, no debía pensar en aquello, no debía pensar en eso _que jamás paso_.

Al otro lado de la línea, su padre suspiro. Un _¿cómo estás?_ No iba a matar a Sarah, pensó, pero solo se sacó las gafas para ver a Toby. El chico arqueo las cejas al notar el gesto. Si, seguro era Sarah, y se sentó al lado de su padre para escuchar lo mejor que pudiera por teléfono con él.

―Oh, sí. Justo iba a decirle a Toby que te avisara― La voz de su padre sonó un poco cansada, pero sintió que el hombre no iba a responder con sinceridad si preguntaba cómo estaba. Sarah solo apoyo la mejilla contra el cuero del sofá, oyendo esa voz. Hacía mucho no la escuchaba. ―. Su casa rodante se averió cercas de ti, y no tenía donde quedarse, fue un milagro que recordará mi número, y le dije que tu vivías más cercas. Creí que te alegraría, cuando niña adorabas pasar tiempo con él.

―Papá, no sé ni siquiera quien es, ¿podrías decírmelo?― ¿Adoraba pasar tiempo con ese tal James? Frunció el ceño, y tomó la hoja amarilla de nuevo, para ver una mancha de tinta antes del James Williams. ¿Qué rayos significaba eso? Quizás la cerveza había corrido la tinta…

―Tu primo, ¿de verdad no lo recuerdas? Que lastima, tenía unos doce cuando tú naciste, y cuando tenías cuatro años te encantaba que te llevara en la espalda. Claro, tú no le decías James, lo llamas Ashley.

Como si de una presa rota se tratará, los recuerdos de Ashley inundaron su mente. El chico delgado, de largo cuello como de lápiz y grandes orejas. Dios, sus orejas eran enormes. Siempre sonreía de esa forma boba. Le recordaba dulce, siempre accedía a ser el dragón al jugar y siempre fingía morir con el justo dramatismo para que una niña pequeña estuviera encantada. Lo recordó llevándole en la espalda mientras ella fingía volar y hacerle trucos de magia (al crecer supo que eran proyectos de química, materia que su primo amaba).

Había dejado de ver a su primo cuando tenía seis años, cuando él había llegado a casa con una gran sonrisa, con el pequeño Lancelot como regalo, y le había dicho que iba a ir a la universidad. Luego de eso… La vida de Ash se fue al caño, o eso decía su padre, y ya nunca más le vio. Ahora debería tener unos 30 años, pensó la chica. Hablo otro poco con su padre antes de que le pasara a Toby, con quien hablo animadamente otras tres horas, y en ese tiempo… Ni una señal de Ashley.

Ella suspiró al cortar la llamada, con la promesa de que Toby iría el fin de semana a visitarla. Como no había señal alguna de Ashley, se levantó perezosa de ese sofá para ir a darse una ducha. Había tenido un día largo aun antes de esa llamada telefónica, y solo quería una ducha. Sarah, de ahora 23 años de edad, tenía un ritmo de vida bastante claro, y aunque monótono, era algo en lo que se sentía cómoda y satisfecha. Trabajaba por las mañanas en una librería-café donde los clientes podían tomar libros de los estantes para leerlos y tomar algo, comer panecillos, esas cosas. Si el cliente quería comprar el libro, le daban una copia nueva, y fin. Era un negocio no muy prospero en la parte de librería pues muchos de los clientes eran estudiantes que no podían pagar los libros y los leían ahí, pero la parte de cafetería era perfecta. Además, los cafés eran geniales.

Estaba por concluir la universidad también. Estaba en su último semestre, llevaba solo dos materias pendientes para poder dedicarse de lleno a su tesis. Estudiaba lengua y literatura inglesa, aunque había tomado algunas materias de lengua y literatura española. Su tesis, que estaba por la mitad, era una novela de fantasía, una especie de catarsis a lo que _no le paso jamás_ pero siempre recordaba. Un sueño y una fantasía de la niñez, según el psicólogo de la escuela, al que vio los meses siguientes a _eso._ No fue por que creyera que lo necesitaba, no. Su madrasta había tomado su diario y se había sorprendido al ver la extensa redacción de Sarah sobre el mundo de fantasía, el castillo más allá de la ciudad de los duendes, del atractivo y cruel rey… Solo que Karen hubiera encontrado ese libro, le costó enteramente dos horas semanales durante seis meses para ir a una terapia que encontró tonta y de la que no pudo librarse hasta que acepto que _eso_ y ese _rey_ no existían, ni existirían.

Claro, Sarah Williams no sabía las cosas que se movían en las sombras. No comprendía las piezas del destino que volvían a moverse dentro y fuera del mundo que ella consideraba real, ni la magnitud de su participación en tales hechos… No aún. No mientras salía del baño en pijama para buscar algo para cenar. No mientras una silueta alta se movía fuera de su departamento… Y casi grito cuando golpearon fuertemente a su puerta. Maldiciendo, porque realmente no espero que tocaran de ese modo ni a esas horas. No recordaba la nota, al menos no hasta que toco la chapa de la puerta y pensó, sin dudar, que esa persona era su primo Ashley. Claro, que, al abrir, lo que vio la dejo sin palabras. Eso simplemente no podía ser.


End file.
